


Snowballs

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow takes a moment to fantasize about the young teenager he has been lusting over for months, hoping not to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Notes: This is just a fun little story in the same vein as ‘A Hopeful Ride’ but this time with Snow fantasizing about Hope. It’s a little more corny at the very end but I was in a cheerful mood at the time and it just seemed to be the cliché’ that popped into my head at the time. This has not yet been beta’ed so be gentle. ;)  
>  ________________________________________  
> _

_Palumpolum, Six Months after Planet Fall_

Considering that Snow Villiers was a grown man and had no reason to be ashamed, he made doubly sure that nobody could spot him down in the alleyway in front of the only sex shop – _fal’Cie’s Fancy._ The idea that one of the world’s heroes was visiting a sex shop just could not possibly look good, especially when he was already plastered on magazine covers in his underwear. Once word got out about exactly who it was that saved Cocoon, the four heroes’ lives were never the same. Most people would recognize them on the streets as if they were suddenly celebrities, wanting to talk to them, ask numerous questions, ask for autographs. It was when the interviews and photo shoots started being offered that Serah got annoyed and their relationship strained. They were still engaged, but the wedding date had never been settled on and it was plainly obvious that Serah was unhappy with their celebrity status lifestyle. Snow could tell, but he was so eaten up with the fun of being on magazine covers that he put her on the back burner. As such, she wasn’t exactly forthcoming with sex – in other words, Snow was seriously craving something to stick his dick into – a hot mouth, a warm pussy, a tight ass – whatever he could find. But he also wouldn’t allow himself to cheat on Serah. Even he had limits of right and wrong. That was what brought him to _fal’Cie’s Fancy_. He had to find some new toys to entertain himself with. Just his hand was getting boring; besides, he had some fantasies he wanted to entertain.

 

                  “Welcome to _fal-_ why if it isn’t Snow Villiers, one of our city’s saviors! Well who knew!” the clerk cheered upon Snow’s entrance.

                  “Uh yeah, hi. Keep it down just a little, can ya?” Snow pleaded. The man apologized profusely. “Oh yes of course, I understand. Why just the other day another one of your group was here wanting something and he wanted me to keep quiet too and I said sure thing there kid, no problem, nobody but you and me well, I guess and now you too but you traveled the world together you know what it’s all about anyway what can I help you with?” Snow barely understood half of what he was saying on account of he was talking way too fast. All he got out of it was that someone else he knew had been in there a couple days beforehand. Probably Sazh, the old man needed something good to look at and was most likely getting him some dirty magazines. Good for him.

                  “Ah don’t worry about it, I think I can manage, but thanks,” Snow replied, not really caring for the man to know what he was going to get. He ignored whatever response he got from the clerk and headed over to the solo stuff. There was so much to choose from, he didn’t know where to start.

                  “So you need a little something to help you take the edge off when the little woman isn’t home? I can help ya right here. Try this one,” he offered, pulling out a box with a pair of sleeves in it. “This is the absolute best set we have. One of them feels just like a mouth the other just like a vagi- a pussy.” The sleeves even had ends shaped like a mouth and a vagina, but he didn’t want that. He wanted- “And this is the same model except there is a butt sleeve instead of a pussy! Much tighter, just like the real thing. You just lube ‘em up real good, put them on your dick there, and go to it. I have the whole set at home,” the clerk explained. Snow raised his eyebrows in deep thought.  “Make sure you get a set of these oils too, keep lubricated real good just like the real thing. Don’t want to strain your dick, right?”

                  “Uh yeah, that’s right. I’ll take this one,” Snow said, holding up the combo box of mouth and ass, “and I’ll take this set too,” he added, picking up a small sack of various oils.

                  “You know, if you really wanna do it right, we got this doll over there –“ the clerk began. Snow cut him off, “No, that’s okay, this will do just fine. Really.” The clerk chuckled and rang out his order then within a few minutes, Snow was back out on the street strolling toward his apartment in downtown Palumpolum.

 

                  Serah would be working the late shift again at the restaurant with Lebreau, so Snow had plenty of time to test out his new amusements without interruption. He preferred not to play in his own bed, somehow it seemed wrong for what he was about to do, so he decided instead to go into his personal gym. It was simply an office he had set up for himself – a small desk with a computer and communications device, and then a treadmill, punching bag, workout bench with barbells, and a couple of other pieces of equipment. Even though fighting was no longer necessary he still wanted to look his best for those photo shoots for his adoring fans. He checked all the doors to ensure they were locked, and turned off the comm device, setting it only to allow Serah’s calls through, just in case. He set his small sack of goodies on his desk and emptied its contents. Inside was the two sleeves, numerous oils, a vibrating cock ring, and something else he had picked up from the clothing store – a pair of teenager’s boxer shorts. They were adorned with the logo of Hope’s favorite sports team – the Bodhum Airwings,  all time champions of the Cocoonian version of Frisbee golf – Boomerang Golf. It was a wildly infectious sport that was popular among all of the teenagers and even some adults. They were much too small for him, in fact if he even tried he would split the seam over his muscled thighs and there was no way his dick would comfortably fit in there. They still held purpose.

 

                  Snow shucked off his shirt and tossed it to the floor near the desk chair. He loved the feeling of not having the restricting clothing on his smooth and muscled chest. Next he dropped his pants to the floor, kicking them off. He wore no underwear – he preferred going commando whenever he could get away with it. Wearing underwear never sat well with him, the only reason he wore it in school was to help hide his random erections, especially when changing in the locker room. Now, totally naked, he observed himself in the mirror on the wall. He was not dark with just the slightest tan. His chest was perfectly sculpted, as were his arms and legs. He had flat abs – a six pack it was referred to – and with the exception of the light layer of blonde hair on his legs and arms, he was smooth. Well, except for under his arms and his pubic thatch. He hated a bushy crotch, but he hated smooth shaved even more. It made him feel like a little boy. Even the youngest member of their team was old enough to have the body of a mature teenager with fine white-blonde hair in all the right places. Snow remembered the first time he saw the younger boy in a sexual light. He was bent over, picking flowers with Vanille, much to his own disgust, his rear high in the air as he bent over repeatedly. He knew then and there that the young man had a perfect ass. When he bent over again, Snow saw the waistband of his boxer shorts showing beneath the band of his pants. The Bodhum Airwings logo. It was such a cute sight, seeing what was in reality a very innocent thing, but to him it made him rock hard just thinking about taking those little boxers off of his milky white ass and pounding him into the ground, right there in the middle of Vallis Media. He found himself staring at him whenever he could sneak a view – admiring his butt, trying to nonchalantly look for a possible outline of his manhood in his pants. His luck worked out for him and he got to see the boy in all of his glory when they stopped in Sulyya Springs and split up to bathe in the clean water. Hope was shy, but finally shed his clothing for a quick dip in the spring. Snow had stayed in the water a little longer, trying desperately to get his hardon to go down.

 

                  Snow looked down at himself, his fingers plying at the patch of perfectly trimmed blonde pubic hair. Nice big hands, playing around near his large cock, big smooth heavy balls bouncing around as he toyed with himself a little. He was already hard just from thinking about the younger man, a little bit of precum already forming on the tip of his massive erection. He took out the sleeve with the mouth on one end. It was made of silicone, a strange gooey sort of material. He lubed himself up with one of the small bottles of oil. It was super slick, made to simulate saliva. He poured a generous amount inside the cavern of the sleeve and then stood, feet apart. He began thinking of Hope, the image of him stripping off his clothes to get into the water playing in his head. He had been so close to the boy numerous times, memorizing his sweet lips. Oh how they looked so soft! At that very moment, he slid the artificial lips around his cock, first just the head, then pushing in deeper, the sleeve enveloping his entire cock. The liquid was warm and slick, eliciting a slight moan from Snow right off the bat. Is this what it would feel like for the teens mouth to be sucking his cock?

                  It was not usual for Snow to want to be rough during sex – he actually was used to having to be rather gentle, making sure his large member didn’t tear open his fiancée. For some reason, however, when he thought of Hope, a primal instinct kicked in that made him want to roughen things up a little.  He imagined Hope on his knees, sucking his gaint cock with an expertise only a genuine cocksucker could have offered. Snow wanted to shove his dick down that boy’s throat, make him choke on it. In response to his almost violent urge, he slammed the sleeve down on his cock, squeezing in such a way it felt like a real throat was massaging his cock as it tried not to choke.

                  “Mmm, yeah, Hope. Suck it like a good boy,” Snow said, his fantasy in full force as he began to see in his mind the teenager’s head bobbing back and forth. Snow would definitely have grabbed him by the hair and shoved his head down on the throbbing cock, forcing him to gag on it. He had never felt such an argue before, but it felt great. He gyrated his hips slowly in and out of the sleeve, moaning. The artificial saliva was dripping out of the sides of the mouth, down the fake chin and on to the floor. Snow’s precum was mixed in there somewhere but there was so much of it, there was no telling what was what. He returned to thrusting in and out of the sleeve, it making a slight sucking sound from the suction it was creating. Snow finally pulled his aching bone from the mouth, noticing that he already stretched it a bit. That was one of the hazards of having such a big cock – it was common to wear out a good mouth or hole. He wasn’t done yet, though. He laid back on his exercise bench, spreading his legs wide and impaling the mouth.

                  Closing his eyes as he laid back, he imagined Hope’s innocent face burying itself in his crotch once again, his delicious lips wrapped around the tool, but tiring out. It turned Snow on even more to think about the fact that he really would wear the boy out if he ever got the chance to suck him and fuck him. In his mind the younger man bobbed his head up and down quickly, taking the cock in his throat so his chin was smacking into Snow’s balls. Snow reached down with his other hand and started playing with them – squeezing and kneading large and heavy nuts. They were waiting anxiously to bust, he hadn’t cum in a week just so he would further enjoy this very activity.

                  “Yeah Hope, suck it good,” Snow fantasized. By then, all of the liquid had dripped out of the sleeve, similar to a young boy getting dry mouth from sucking a big cock so for so long.  “Good boy, you did real good,” Snow praised. He was really getting in to his fantasy. “I’m gonna fuck you real good, you hear me?” He imagined the teenager pulling his mouth off of Snow’s massive bone, a look of fear and arousal in his eyes as he accepted Snow’s proclamation.

                  Snow sat up, his groin aching from keeping his legs spread so far apart. He wished he could guzzle down Hope’s own cock. He had seen it in the springs, but it had been soft of course so he really was unsure of how big it was in full arousal. He wanted so badly to get on his knees and take the limp member in his mouth and suck it to throbbing hardness, drinking the boy’s juices as he did so.

                  Snow got up and set the sleeve down on the desk again. He took the remaining collection of oils and laid the small bottles down next to the bench, then he picked up the other sleeve – the tight ass that was soon going to be Hope’s tight asshole.

 

                  Snow laid back again, reaching down to pick up one of the bottles. It was not so much of an oil as it was a lotion. He put some on his fingers and then kneaded his nipples. The lotion sent a tingling sensation shooting down into his groin, a loud moan escaping his lips. He pinched and twisted his tightening tits, playing with them until they were sore.

                  The next oil he had was for his ass. He had never had something penetrate him before, and it was not going to happen then either, but he still wanted to feel the little tingle the label promised to bring. He spread some on his fingertip and gently pressed it up against his very tight pucker, rubbing it. He immediately felt a tingle that sent shocks of pleasure to his crotch, his balls aching even more. He made a mental note to hold on to the oil and to perhaps consider exploring his ass another time. He imagined himself staying primarily ‘top only.’

                  There were two oils left – one was simply to rub all over his muscles, relaxing them and making his skin slick as if with sweat. He applied a generous amount to his chest and began to rub it in, spreading it out to his abs, shoulders, arms, and legs. His whole body was soon covered in a bright sheen of slick oil. It set his skin alight with pleasure as the air hit his naked slick form, sending shivers up his spine. The final oil was for his balls. It was made especially for massaging them, so he filled his hand with the pale blue oil and then rubbed his hands together, reaching down to his prized possessions. His balls were the size of eggs, and just as heavy. He rubbed the oil into his nutsack, massaging around his fragile orbs and enjoying the tingling sensation as the liquid set in. His entire crotch was suddenly ablaze with pleasure, his toes curling as he lay back. It was an amazing feeling that he never experienced before in his life.

                  “Time for the best part,” he said aloud. He grabbed the sleeve with the tight asshole on it, and set it on the highest end of the bench. He adjusted the seat so that it rose as high as it would go. If he bent his knees a bit, he could hump the sleeve as it sat on the bench. Perfect. With one hand he held the sleeve in place. He had wrapped the boxer shorts around it, giving him all the more illusion of it being Hope’s hot little pucker waiting for him.  He bent his knees so that his big cock was right at the entrance. All it needed was a push and it would go in. With his other hand he grabbed onto the bar on the side of the bench. Then he closed his eyes and got his mind ready. He pictured Hope, naked, bent over the side of the bench, whimpering in anticipation, knowing he was about to lose his virginity to a massive cock.

                  “It’s gonna be okay, kid. You’ll love my big cock. Just take it like a champ, I know you can do it,” Snow said to his fantasy. “Here it goes Hope.” With that he shoved himself all the way into the tight asshole, his mind hearing Hope scream out in agony and ecstasy as his little body was penetrated and stuffed full. “Good boy!” Snow praised. The sleeve was so tight, just like he expected Hope would be. Keeping his grip on the sleeve and the bar, he started to thrust in and out of the sleeve, keeping his mind on Hope the entire time. As he got used to the feeling he speeded up some more, then slowed, then speeded up in a rhythm that he knew would drive the young man crazy. In his head, Hope was writhing and tossing beneath him, struggling to get away from the assault on his hole. Snow would never give it up though. He’d make sure the boy got a good breaking in. “Come on! Take it Hope! Take it!” Snow shouted. Hope whimpered in his mind, Snow imagining the teens own cock would be leaking all over the mat of the bench, his writhing about causing friction that would soon make him blast all over the mat.

                  “I’m gonna make you cum Hope! And then you’re gonna make me cum! Just take it!” Snow demanded. He wished so hard that it really was Hope he was pounding and not some toy. His balls were aching as they slammed against the edge of the bench and mat, the oil sending waves of pleasure with each impact. His pucker tingled slightly from the lotion. His nipples were on fire as well. His whole body was electrified with sensations, it was too much for him to bear. With a very loud grunt he slammed into the sleeve as hard as he could, he imagining the teenager screaming from the sudden thrust into his prostate, sum bursting out of the back end of the sleeve. Snow continued to buck into the sleeve with each volley of cum, a large puddle of it forming on the bench mat. He envisions Hope’s smaller cock exploding all over the mat as well, crying out as his balls were emptied while his prostate was being slammed into with a massive cock.

                  “Oh yeah! Fuck!” Snow shouted, his thrusts waning and his cum still oozing out slowly. He had shot all the way to the end of the mat, a weeks worth of seed splattered all about. Snow withdrew himself from the sleeve and let go of the bar as he slowly let himself fall backward. His butt hit the floor and he allowed himself to lay down flat, keeping his eyes closed. If only Hope was really there, if it had been Hope squeezing every last drop of cum out of his cock. When he finally found the energy to stand up, he peered on the mat, grinning at the gallon of seed on the bench. That was all him. If it hadn’t been for the lube he would have liked it all right up then and there.

                  “Oh shit!” Snow exclaimed as he heard the front doorbell ring. “Somebody’s here!” There was a huge mess in his little office, but no time to clean up. He wrapped a towel around his waist – he could lie and say he had been in the shower. He turned off the light and closed the door, then ran downstairs to the door. The bell rang again but he didn’t open the door.

                  “Who is it?” he called out. “Hey, it’s Hope. Can I come in?” came the answer. Snow’s cock was starting to harden again just hearing the younger man’s voice speak.

                  “Uh yeah, I was just uh, getting out of the shower,” Snow lied, very poorly. He unlocked the door and let Hope in, then secured everything again. When he turned to face his friend, Hope’s eyes were wandering all over his mostly nude body. “Sorry about the towel.”

                  “No problem. I missed you, been a while since we hung out,” Hope said, smiling. Snow smiled back, and almost primal grin. “Yeah, it has been a while,” Snow replied. His eyes were undressing Hope as they spoke.

                  “Snow? Why are you looking at me like that?” Hope asked, slightly unnerved.

                  “You just look… really good today, Hope. Let me go get dressed and we’ll go get something to eat.”

                  “Okay, I’ll wait here,” Hope said, getting comfortable on the couch. Snow held the hem of his towel and ran up the stairs to his room. _Aw man, he’s here! Fuck!_ He was getting horny again, his bone already leaking a few drops of pre cum. _What am I going to do about this? Man I wish-_

                  “Snow?” Hope crept into Snow’s room. “What-“ he stopped when he saw what was going on. Snow was standing in his room, naked, massive cock in hand, masturbating. Hope’s eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed dark red.

                  “Hey there,” Snow said, seemingly not embarrassed. Here was his one and only shot of seeing exactly where the teen stood and to possibly make his fantasy come true. “You like what you see?” Hope couldn’t answer, but only nodded. Snow approached him, took his hand, and walked him to the edge of the bed. He pushed down gently on Hope’s shoulders, putting him on his knees. “Go ahead, suck it,” Snow demanded. Hope opened his mouth and approached the throbbing cock.

                  BUZZZZ!!!!!! The loud sound of the alarm clock went off. Snow had passed out in the floor after his massive orgasm, fantasizing about Hope the entire time. When he had finished he was so worn out he had fallen asleep, and apparently dreamed about making his fantasy a reality. _Shit. I hate waking up during a perfectly good dream. At least I got my great nut._

                  Another loud noise – the doorbell.

                  “Hang on! I’m comin!” Snow shouted down the stairs as he struggled to get some clothes on.

                  “Hey, it’s Hope! I just want to hang out for a bit! Is that okay?” the young voice called out. Snow grinned widely. Sure, it was okay. _It’d be even more okay if you got on your knees and sucked my dick before I impale you from behind._

                  “Yeah!” Snow replied, his voice a little shaky from excitement. “Just getting out of the shower, I’ll be down in a second.” He had unlocked the door and was retreating back in his towel when Hope came in. Hope’s eyes went wide as he saw the beautiful man in front of him. His cheeks flushed deep red.

                  “So… what do you wanna do?” Snow asked, dropping his towel to the floor…


End file.
